rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Professor Barranco 3
Bio Professor Barranco 3 is the supreme commander of all the Rabbids. He is a Rabbid with one eye blue and one eye red for unknown reasons. He first appeared in Rayman Raving Rabbids 2, as the main antagonist where he was seen leading the Rabbids towards their invasion. His base was infiltrated by Rayman, who fooled the commander by disguising himself as a rabbid and performing a Rabbid scream. The commander returned as the villain in Raving Rabbids Travel in Time during the ending cinematic, where he is coming up with a new scheme to take over the univerese, which is to change the course of human history by using a washing machine that travels through time. However, his plans are foiled by a blue-underweared Rabbid who literally pulls the plug on one of the machines and accidentally destroys the other ones in the process, much to the commander's frustration. The commander made another appearence in Rabbids Alive and Kicking, as the main antagonist once again,where he and the scientist Rabbid where trying to find a way to reproduce the Rabbid community in order to begin a massive invasion. He does so by throwing a cow into the mix, beginning the invasion. Oddly enough, the commander does not appear in any of the mini-games. He does however, host the party game mode. He is a major villain of season 1 in the tv series as well as, due to the absence of Jessica, the secondary antagonist of Rabbids Invasion: The Interactive TV show videogame. He is the primary antagonist of the franchise. Rabbids Invasion Professor Barranco 3 appears in Rabbids Invasion, in the episode Rabbids Say Cheese as the main antagonist in which he tries to take a photo of himself on a photo booth and forces the others to get him a coin (for the picture taking) but doesn't let them take a picture with him,he later manages this and puts his picture in front of his face and mocks the others, however Bob The Dog (who he trapped in a shopping cart previously) comes to him, the others disguise themselves by taking previous pictures of Barranco 3 and putting them in front of their faces backwards, Barranco turns to see why.Because of this, Bob sees his picture (which wasn't backwards) and recongnizes him, Bob then attacks him. He is redesigned and acts more immaturely and childish. He also appears in Elevatorus Rabbidinus and Schnoz Rabbid. He appears in Super Rabbid were he is the main protagonist. The rabbids thought he was a super hero. After getting injured so many times, A police officer gives him a mask. He then walks to the rabbids, who think he's a lady. In Flight Of The Rabbids he is the main villain once again, he tries to learn how to fly,which will grant him fame. After numerous tries, he ends up on a light pole and then falls of it. In Rabbidmobile he was the main antagonist. Two of his rabbid helpers become annoyed by him because he keeps forcing them to take him places with a skateboard and plungers (used for rowing). They find and get in a Car without letting him in. After a long fight while driving the it,they destroy it.They then use the skateboard again for transportation. He was at first the main villain of Hypno Rabbid but then his minions turned the tables by hypnotizing him. In Rabbid Mozart, he was the main antagonist again. He competed with a rabbid who got hit on the head badly and became better than him in everything. However when the rabbid made a rather disturbing picture of him and the other rabbids. He drew a circle around him and forbided him to pass it. At the end, the rabbid became normal by drinking a potion that the made. He told him to come back at the circle but he didn't listen and started hitting him with a sugar stick. After that all rabbids started hitting him with other stuff as he ran away, while they followed him. He makes a small cameo in Safe Depoist Rabbids, where the painting from the previously mentioned episode is seen. Personality In the Raving Rabbids Games he is shown to be a cruel dictator who let's nothing get in his way, the rabbids are shown to be afraid of him. In the (TV series), he is a lot nicer to his minions,but still mean. Other then that, he is very persistent and doesn't like rabbids who turn out better then him.Other than that,Barranco 3 has a really big ego. Abilities Other than great intelligence, he is able to climb a building with nothing else then his own hands, as seen in the Rabbids Invasion episode Schnoz Rabbid. He can also sing. Apearence He looks like a normal rabbid execpt he has a red eye (possibly heterochromia), is a bit smaller and has a deeper voice. He wears a general helmet with 4 stars in Rabbids Alive and kicking and also flies in a machine in the same game, In Rabbids Invasion he completely looks like a normal rabbid (execpt of course the red eye) and even has the same voice as normal. Relationships with the Rabbids He is sometimes shown to care about their safety, but sometimes overreacts and hurts them. In any case he cares for them, and they care for him, as they were wiling to make him a funeral after they thought he died. It is unknown how he treated his father or grandfather. With humans He currently befriends them, and wants to help out their entire race. Habitat Full Name: Professor Barranco 3 Voice: Yoann Perrier, Damien Laquet (Rabbids Invasion) Relatives: Professor Barranco 2 (father), Professor Barranco 1 (grandfather), Allies: Rabbids (Usually), Female Rabbid, Serguei, Pink, Garrett, The moon, Humans (after) Enemies: Rayman, Humans (formerly), The Verminators, Dogs, Garrett (formerly), Rabbids (sometimes), Other Names: The leader rabbid, commander rabbid, the rabbid with one blue eye and the other one red. Weapons: Plunger, Rabbid Machines, Hypno Fan , Quotes: Bwhabwhaha, BWAAAH!, Commanders: None. Fate: His plans were foiled (Raving Rabbids Games), Unknown ( Rabbids Invasion). Gallery BarrancoClone3Identifying.jpg Rabbids-saturday-NHD17485-02-16x9.jpg Dvqe.png Bwah 010.PNG Bwah 007.PNG Bwah 008.PNG Photo.png TriviaCategory:Friend-turned-enemy * He is the only member of the Barranco Family to appear in more than one game.(However Barranco 2 doesn't appear at all) * His personality is similiar to the Earl of Lemongrab,a recurring character and the main villain of season 5 of the show Adventure time. Since both are crazy and smart,and both are dictators. * He is one of the main villains of Rabbids Invasion (TV series) season 1 and is yet to appear in season 2. * In Schnoz Rabbid it is revealed that rabbid leaders are elected by how interesting they are,meaning that the others find his heterochromia is the most interesting thing they ever saw. * He was most likely created to replace the Emperor Rabbid * The game version of the TV show marks the first time that he isn't the main villain, rather, he is the secondary antagonist. * He is also similar to Plankton. Both have metabotic lairs, Professor Barranco 3 has a base, Sheldon J. Plankton has a restaurant. * As shown in a trailer for the cancelled Rayman 4 project, he was originally going to have both eyes red all the time, and was to use a hovering rabbid machine for transport. * It is ucertain how old Barranco 3 actually is, as in Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time he is seen in the year 4096, whilst in other appearences he is in 2007 and it's following years. Which would make him 2089 years old at least. Category:Notable Rabbids Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring characters Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Smart Rabbids